Cast down into the earth
by rynosaur1
Summary: "No one knows how hard it is to be the Avatars twin brother mostly because they don't care about me. He is always in the spotlight and I'm pushed aside. I may not be the Avatar but I'm still somebody, I'm just not good enough for them." Its unheard of the Avatar has never had a twin so what is going to happen. Set 45 years after LoK canon.Warning:Some Language. Chapter 7 is up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is going to be my newest story and it will take priority over my other two that I still have to finish. Give it a chance and I hope you like it. Drop me a review and tell me what you think of it. Also I have gotten back into giving my chapters names tell me what you think.**

**P.S. everything that may confuse you will be explained in later chapters **

**Chapter 1: First Impressions.**

I stood at the head of the class with my brother, my twin brother and waited as the teacher calmed the class down enough for us to speak. I knew he would lead us off so I waited for my chance to say my name and head for the back.

"Hey the names Tenchi Bolin Beifong and before you start asking me all these questions. Yes we are related to THE Toph Beifong she was our great great grandmother." My brother waited a few seconds then continued. "I see some confusion on your faces and I'll just answer the questions that you don't know you want to ask. Well THE Bolin is out grandfather and I was named after him and I am the Avatar."

"Hi im Akira (Ah-key-rah) Toph Beifong." I said to the class as I walked away from the front of the class and headed towards an empty seat in the back. I threw my bag down and leaned forward on the desk.

'Here it comes.' I thought. 'Everyone goes crazy and forgets that I exist.' The class clamored and crowded around him.

"Typical, the whole class seemingly forgot about me and is now focusing on Tenchi. Well it's not unusual seeing as he's the avatar but as soon as he says it im swept under the rug and they don't even care that we are twins." I grumbled to myself.

I sat there staring out the window lost in my thoughts when I felt something hit my shoulder. I looked up to see a bright and bubbly face. I blinked drearily at the face until it became clearer.

"Holy shit you're beautiful." I blurted out looking at this girl. I shook my head and looked at her again as if I hadn't just made a fool out of myself. She had a half smile that looked more like a smirk and she chuckled.

"I was just going to ask to borrow a pencil but damn you get right to the point." She was in seat next to mine and she pulled out a notebook. She began searching through her bag and a moment later she sat back up and looked at me. "About that pencil." She said in a questioning tone.

I snapped my finger and sighed. I reached into my bag and grabbed a pencil which I handed to her.  
>"Im Aura by the way." She said after taking the pencil.<p>

"Huh?" Was all I managed to say.

"My. Name. Is. AURA. As in Aura of the Fire Nation Royal Family, so what's your name?" She leaned in a little bit.

"You didn't hear me when I told the class?" I leaned towards her.

"To be honest no, I was listening to music. Hey who's up there that everyone is fawning over?" She whispered as she wrote in her notebook.

"Oh that's my twin brother, he's the avatar." I sighed. 'Here it comes she is going to forget about me and go to him now.' I thought and looked down.

"That's gotta be rough uh. Tell me your name already." She whisper yelled.

"Oh sorry it's Akira. Akira Toph Beifong nice to meet you Aura." I said as I reached out to shake her hand with a shy smile.

"Akira is a good name for you. So which one of you is older?" She turned her entire seat and propped one elbow onto the table.

"Oh I am I was born 49 minutes before my brother. I was born at 11:24 at night and my brother was born at 12:13 after midnight. So technically we were born on different days." I turned to look at her and finally got a good look at her.

She had long black hair draped around her right shoulder and piercing amber eyes. She was beautiful and she looked like she might have been 6 inches shorter than me with a tone figure. She wore an asymmetrical deep red top with her left arm being fully covered and her right cut at the shoulder. She had a pair of long baggy black shorts and a pair of black and red skate shoes.

"Akira you're staring." She said bluntly causing me to look away and blush.

"Sorry it's just that whenever anyone finds out about my brother im easily forgotten, I've never really had anyone my age to talk to." I felt her hand on my shoulder and I looked over at her smile.

"You got me now." The bell rang and she popped up. "What class do you have next?"

"Oh I need to go meet the headmaster." I said as I slung my bag across my shoulder.

"Daddy? I mean my dad? What for?" She skipped ahead of me.

"Your dad is the headmaster? I had no clue; we just got to republic city last night." I remembered getting woken up by my mom and being told to pack my stuff because I would be starting my new life in my grandfather's home town.

"Alright we're here; I can come in with you if you want." She teased as she walked away. I opened the door and stepped in.

"Uh hello head master sir?" I called out in the large room.

"Ah you must be Akira and where might your brother be?" A man sitting at the large desk asked.

"Uh going to his next class I think. Im not quite sure we were both told different things by our mom." I walked over to a chair that he had motioned to.

"My name is Roku and I am one of the Fire Nation Princes but above even that I am the head master of this school. Do you know why you were sent here?" He was an intimidating figure with a voice that matched.

"Uh no sir we left Zaofu day before yesterday and arrived here last night. All I was told was once I got to port we were to take a cab to the Pro-Bending arena and we would meet our uncle Aang there." I leaned back in the chair out of habit but sat straight upon seeing the look Roku gave me.

"Uncle Aang?" He questioned. "Oh that's right Councilman Rohan explained everything to me already." He shuffled papers around on his desk before he grabbed one and handed it to me.

"Club activities? Sports? Im sorry but what is all this for?" I asked.

"Every student is required to take part in some after school program. My great grandfather Fire lord Zuko made this school to sway troubled youth from a life of crime and it has been an institution like no other." His voice held so much pride that it scared me.

"So was there anything else that I needed?" I fidgeted in my seat.

"That will be all I'll have my daughter show you to your next class." As soon as he said daughter an audible squeak was heard from outside the door and he sighed. "You can go."

I stood up quickly and pulled the door open as fast as I could and saw Aura standing off to the side with a half-smile.

"Hey again." She said nonchalantly.

"Was that you that squeaked out here a second ago?" I said while stepping beside her. She stopped for a second then resumes walking.

"Yeah and?" She took a couple steps ahead. "So what's your next class?"

I looked at the paper I had in my back pocket.

"Bending Basics?" My confusion was very apparent.

"So we have the same class weird." She looked around and I followed suit. I spotted a face peeking around a corner and before I could say anything Aura was already there pulling on the person. I walked up to see a small cute mousy girl and a brash looking tomboy. "Hope I should have guessed something was up when the new kids were in our homeroom. You had Sky mess with the class rosters didn't you?" Aura hung her arm around the smaller girls' waists.

"Uh Aura that's too tight ease up." The mousy one piped up and Aura pulled her hand away.

"So what if I did it's not like your dad would do anything about it if he found out after all he owes my grandpa big time." The tomboy stuck her tongue out.

"See this Akira. This is a prime example of deception. Though Sky may look cute and small and shy she is a freakin genius and Hope here is really nothing but a little hellcat." Aura hissed and clawed at Hope.

Hope growled and a small bit of fire came from her lips. Suddenly my mind pieced memories and bits of conversations I had heard together.

"Hope and Sky as in Mako's granddaughters' right?" I shouted.

"Yeah." Hope said rudely.

"Im Akira, Bolin's grandson. So that means we are like cousins or something. I don't know the technical stuff about it but we are related." I snapped my fingers and did a quick fist pump.

"Oh so you're the stuck up snob my dad says is the next avatar?" Hope prodded my chest.

"No im not the avatar, that's my twin brother." I grabbed her finger and moved it away.

"Alrighty then we are good." Hope turned away and Aura followed her.

"Why didn't you tell me you had more family?" Aura asked as she pushed on Hopes shoulder.

"Didn't know I only heard about them from my dad a couple days ago." They got farther away and I looked down at Sky looking at me. She stared at me as if trying to read me.

"Uh hi?" She shushed me and went back to looking me over.

"Roughly 6'3", I'd say 207lbs solid muscle although not too bulky, more defined than most. Above average intelligence, often overlooked and although a little bitter about it mostly over it. Shaggy unkempt black hair, a sign of a rebellious streak. Deep green eyes holding a juicy secret. Unbuttoned red and black checkered flannel shirt over a black tank top and black basketball shorts for comfort not style. Heavy pair of ankle high boots that only thud once in a while only on the right side, possibly from an injury. Handsome face with medium amount of scars, fighter most likely an earth bender. Bandages on hands, fingers and one peeking out of the top of his tank top. A failed attempt at an advanced technique perhaps." She sucked in a deep breath and smiled. "It's a shame that this is the first time we meet. Our parents never mentioned any other family until a couple of days ago when we found out you were coming here and from what I heard your mother was sick often and couldn't afford to leave Zaofu."

I stood mouth agape and snapped out of it only after seeing Aura flick Sky on the back of the head. "Sky what have I told you a thousand times?" Aura shook her finger at Sky.

Sky looked like a child who had just been scolded by a parent. "That it's rude and even more so when you say it out loud to them." She looked to the ground for a moment. "Also I should only do it when im out of earshot or with you two."

Aura chuckled and looked at me. "Sorry about that Sky likes to people watch. She is also really Intune with spirits and nature and stuff and she trained herself to read peoples appearances whether inward, outward or spiritual. She gets a 100% accurate read on a person."

"I'll say, not one bit of that was off." I stared at the small girl. "What the hell man." I whispered softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you are confused or unsure if you like the story just keep reading. I promise you wont regret it.**

**Chapter 2: The Sin that is life.**

It was a little awkward walking with these three girls. Sky looked about 5'3" and a small figure. She had light brown hair tied in a side ponytail, her sky blue eyes almost brought you to tears and with her choice of large baggy multicolor clothes I felt like she was able to blend into any situation or group. She could also fade from your line of sight and disappear quietly. Hope was a serious tomboy and dressed the part too. At about 5'8" and a tone build, her bright purple hair with red highlights and right side shaved that stood out as the first thing you noticed. She had reddish amber eye color and wore deep blue lipstick. She wore a large purple shirt that was tied to it to make it tighter and tight pants that were cutoff just under the knee. I liked her mismatched high tops and single golden anklet.

"No one ever really talked about you guys or anyone else outside of Zaofu for that matter." I attempted to make conversation as we walked.

"From what I've heard 45 years ago when my grandma Korra stopped the Earth Empire War the leader of Zaofu closed off the city out of regret and guilt that she didn't prevent the whole Kuvira situation by stepping up to lead the people of the earth kingdom." Hope said and stopped in place. I looked at her and saw tears in her eyes which she quickly wiped away and sprinted off. Aura followed after her.

I stood there dumbfounded and unable to speak thinking about how my grandma Suyin always went to visit Kuvira in prison. Sky tugged on my sleeve and I looked down.

"We weren't old enough to remember grandma Korra she died before our first birthday from a heart problem. Korra wasn't my biological grandma, she was Hope's. My grandma was Asami." Sky's voice trembled for a second then went back to normal.

"Wait aren't you two sisters though?" I turned to her fully.

"Technically we are half-sisters and cousins. You see both our mothers had the same dad, grandpa Mako. Then both our mothers fell in love with the same man and they had us just a day apart." Her posture changed as she hunched over a little.

"Are you alright please don't cry I don't like to see girls cry." I bent down and hug the much shorter Sky. "It's probably strange but I don't think a girl should ever be given a reason to cry, obviously there are going to be things that will make them cry but no one should do or say something to make them cry." I stumbled over my words trying to find a way to make sense. She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head into my chest and muffled her screams.

She pulled back after a couple minutes and wiped her face.

"Sorry I just get so emotional whenever I talk about our father. He died when we were really young; he was killed during a gang war in our neighborhood." She turned away from me. "The worst thing about it all is I don't even remember his face or his voice. I don't remember anything about him."

"I know how you feel my dad left us on our 5th birthday and all he left was a picture of him with 'See you someday my sons' on the back. You don't have any pictures of him or anything?" I shut down my pain and sadness that rose up.

"We lost everything that day, our house was set on fire and we had no time to save anything. We barely made it out with our own lives." She started to shake.

I shut my mouth and walked to her side. I put my arm around her shoulder and we began to walk again.

We eventually caught up with Hope and Aura. Hope looked like she had been crying for a while as her eyes were red and puffy. Auras makeup looked a little smeared around her eyes as well.

Sky ran over to them and they all embraced. Out of nowhere a deep voice spoke from behind me.

"Hey girls hurry up we're late for class!" I turned around and looked up and the massive figure. He stood a whole head above me and looked close to double my weight in muscle. All three girls spun around in unison.

"Sokka!" They shouted and ran to him.

'Sokka? Wasn't that the master strategist for Avatar Aang?' I was lost in thought until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"So Akira right? My mom has told me a lot about you." Sokka laughed. "My dad Kai told me you would be coming to our school and asked if I would help you settle in but I can see the girls beat me to it."

"Kai, like Master Kai?" I took a step back. "Uhm Im sorry but you are too big to me Kai's son."

"Well that's because im not his biological son him and my mom Jinora found me wandering around the outskirts of the northern air temple about 12 years back. I guess I was either abandoned or orphaned but a 6 year old kid walking around wasn't something they could just let go so they brought me home a raised me as their son." He smiled and started walking.

"That came off as rude im sorry it's just that the last time I saw Masters Jinora and Kai they had just finished training my brother and me and that was like 9 or 10 years ago and they never mentioned you." I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed. "Or maybe I wasn't listening to them all that much."

"That's Ok; mom and dad kinda talk a lot so most people space out." He smirked.

"Awe a beautiful blossoming bromance!" Aura and Hope squealed and Sky nodded.

Sokka wore a tight long sleeve tan shirt and loose red pants that reminded me of robes. His hair was light brown and buzzed but not bald. His shoes were a pair of wooden sandals with a tan strap.

"I tried to look the air nomad part but it didn't suit me so I changed it up a lot." He twisted his torso. "Also I didn't like how they fit me." He whispered.

"Oh guys come on we are almost late!" Aura shouted and then a bell rang out. "And now we are."

_After school._

'What a strange first day.' I thought to myself as I waited for my brother outside of the headmasters' room. He walked out with a smile on his face.

"Good news I suppose." I asked not really caring about his answer. I had grown distant from my twin as a result of his ego when he learned he was the avatar. We were separated when we turned 4 and trained at different times with him getting priority.

"Even better than good. Im going to be living with the head masters family to better my fire bending." He beamed. "With air bending and earth bending completely mastered all I have to do is finish my training for fire and water."

"You haven't completely mastered earth bending. You can barely metal bend and you can't even lava bend." I stated bluntly to which I got an annoyed look.

"Who cares I could probably lava bend if I went into the avatar state." His smug attitude got on my nerves.

"Yeah IF you could go into the avatar state we might find out but since you can't do that we may never know." I started to raise my voice.

"You think you're better than me because you can lava bend and metal bend? Well you aren't because im the avatar plain and simple!" He shouted.

"Yeah you are plain and simple!" I shouted back and got in his face.

He pushed me and launched an air blast at me which I managed to evade barely. I kicked up a few fist sized pieces of the ground and launched them at him. He dodged all but the last once which hit him squarely in the chest. He screamed and started a barrage of earth and air attacks which I dodged with my training of air bending technique. He managed to shoot a strong gust of wind which knocked me into the wall.

"Oh OK that's how it is!" I roared as I started to lava bend and flung a small shuriken at him. He used his air bending to try and cool it and we were locked in a stale mate of him trying to cool it and me increasing the rotation speed to keep it molten. Suddenly the air around my shuriken exploded and sent small bits of fiery lava everywhere setting the area around us on fire. We were about to charge each other when a large wall of ice formed in-between us and the fire began to drift away from us.

"What the fuck is this shit!? Let me through so I can finish kicking his ass!" Tenchi bellowed from the other side of the wall as he tried feverishly to break it with his earth bending.

I looked around and spotted Headmaster Roku and a woman I hadn't seen before.

"So these are my infamous nephews?" As she said nephews she did air quotes. She groaned. "My mother warned me that the next avatar was going to be a pain in the ass but she would have never guessed that her next incarnation would have a twin or that they had a serious dislike for each other."

The ice wall melted and then evaporated and I looked to where Tenchi had been standing only to see him rushing at me. He threw a straight punch which I dodged and used him momentum to fling him at the wall knocking him unconscious. I looked at the 2 adults and chuckled nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Wrath of the Fallen**

"Oh no, I hurt the Avatar pfft. It's just a broken rib and a slight concussion." I grumbled as I walked around picking up trash. "It's not fair that I'm the only one getting punished and Tenchi is sitting in a comfy air conditioned room." I wiped my brow and looked up at the sun.

It was about midday on Saturday and it was supposed to be my first day off from school but here I was cleaning up the campus all because of my stupid brother.

"This is bullshit!" I groaned and kicked a soda can.

"You're supposed to be picking up the trash not punting it Akira." I spun around to see Aura, Hope, Sky and Sokka walking up with ice cream in their hands. The girls all took a big bite out of their ice cream and stuck their tongues out at me.

"Rude. You could have brought me one you know." I walked over to the can I just kicked and threw it away.

"Well we did but Hope dropped hers as soon as we got here." Aura snickered and Hope blushed.

"Hey Aura you said you weren't going to say anything about it." Hope stomped.

"Hey I kept my word, I didn't tell him that you tripped did I?" Aura looked to me and laughed.

"Ugh Akira is right you are rude." Hope walked over and handed me the rest of her ice cream. "Here it was yours anyways."

I grabbed it from her and ate it all in 4 huge bites and consequently had a massive brain freeze.

"Son of a badger mole!" I shouted as I dropped into a crouch. "Totally worth it though." I said as I laid down in a shady area.

"How long do you have to pick up trash anyways?" Sokka spoke in-between bites.

"Till noon, I've been out here since 8 a.m. So what are you guys up to all day?" I asked while rolling over.

"My brother kicked me off of Air Temple Island and told me to go do something in the city and I happened to run into the girls as they were getting ice cream so I decided to tag along." Sokka joined me in the shade.

"Uncle Aang? Ugh why do I still call him that he's only 8 years older than me and he's not even my real uncle? No offence Sokka but your brother acts like an old man already." Sokka waved it off and nodded. "So girls what were you doing before you came here to keep me company?" I rested my head on my arms and Sky hurried over and sat in the shade as well.

"We were about to go to the water park because it's so hot today and then we saw my Aunt Ursa and someone, who we thought was you at the time, walking into the hospital so we went to check it out and found it wasn't you." Aura and Hope joined us on the floor as well.

"What she means is that your douchey brother hit on her and she was about to ruin him when her aunt told us where we could find you so we figured we would come and invite you out with us." Hope chuckled and Aura pushed her.

"Well Akira its 12:30 are you just going to lie there all day or can we go to the water park already?" Sky said anxiously. I was up in an instant and I headed towards the front gate.

"Come on slow pokes I'm tryna go swimming!" I hollered out and my walk turned into a jog. Sky was the first one to catch up to me and she quickly passed me followed by Sokka then Hope and Aura kept pace with me.

"Damn you guys really want to go swimming huh?" I joked.

"Well yeah we all love going but we really go for Sky, she loves the water and it's like it transforms her into a different person." Auras' look changed into one of joy. "As an earth bender how do you feel when you are surrounded with stuff to bend?"

"Grounded. No pun intended though. It's like an infinite world of possibilities for what I could make and I can push my limits as much as I want." I smiled thinking of when I could do that next.

"Well for Sky when she is surrounded by water she's free, nothing can hold her back and she goes from that small shy teenager to a hyper active child. I have only seen her that way when she isn't around water maybe twice in my life so I try to plan so we all go as much as we can during the summer and whenever we feel like it during school." Auras smile broadened.

"What about you Aura? How do you feel when you're surrounded by fire?" I stumbled over a part of the broken sidewalk and recovered as smoothly as possible.

"Well honestly I feel invincible. All that power just for me to reach out and take as my own. It's incredible and also really scary because I know that fire is extremely destructive but it doesn't stop me from wanting it all." She ran faster and left me to catch up.

We reached the entrance of the park and I was the last in line. As I got to the front I realized that I had no money and stepped out of line and tried to flag one of them back to me. Sokka spotted me and hurried back out.

"What's up man?" He asked.

"I just remembered I have no money and I don't have any swimming trunks." I scratched my neck.

"Oh that's all? No problem come on I'll cover you and as for trunks just use the shorts you have on now." He laughed.

"Thanks Sokka I'll be sure to pay you back as soon as I can." I said as he paid my ticket and we hurried on in.

_Short time later._

I kicked my feet in the water as I sat on the edge of the pool. I watched as everyone splashed around, I looked into the pool and saw Sky peering at me from under the water. I waved and she surfaced and swam over to me.

"Akira why don't you hop in with us? Don't tell me you are afraid of the water now." Sky teased. She had changed while around the water, she talked and laughed a lot more and she even made jokes.

"I'm not afraid of water it's just that I uh." I mumbled embarrassed as I tried to avoid the question.

"Oh you can't swim." Sky propelled herself out of the water and next to me.

"Hey now I can swim it's just that I'm not that good at it. Whenever I get into deep water I sink like a rock." I leaned my head back and sighed then Sky laughed. I looked at her with a hurt expression and she shook her head.

"Sorry the rock pun got to me." She laughed and wiped a tear that formed in her eye. "It's ok that you don't swim well. Sokka can't swim at all."

"What? He doesn't look like it after all he has been swimming around with you this whole time." I said confused.

"Have you seen him go under? Has he been anywhere that he couldn't touch the ground while his head was above the water?" She slid back into the water and grabbed my arms. I slowly dropped in and she led me to Hope, Aura and Sokka.

"Finally going to join us? I thought you were gonna sit over in the kiddie section all day." Hope splashed some water on me and Sky shot her a mean glare.

"Hope!" She said harshly. "Akira isn't a strong swimmer so be nice." Hope put her head down and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Oh get scolded! But seriously we didn't know so you can't get mad at Hope she is just having fun." Aura swam around me and splashed water around us. Sky looked like she was about to yell so I started splashing back.

"I'm not afraid of the water so this is nothing!" I threw a whole bunch of water at Hope and she threw it right back. "I have a deep respect for water, the power of life and death it holds."

Sokka hopped out and went over to our stuff and after a minute he came back with a somber expression.

"What's the matter man, you get some bad news?" I joked.

"No you did, the whole schoolyard is trashed again and they are blaming you for doing it." Sokka frowned. "They say they have eye witnesses that put you at the scene throwing trash and breaking stuff and tearing up the ground with earth bending."

I slammed my hands on the water and growled.

"Son of a bitch." I said in a loud whisper.

"So you think your brother did it to get back at you?" Hope said as she floated around on her back.

"Think? More like I know he did it to get back at me. He's always been a sore loser and his shitty attempts at revenge are childish at best." I waded towards the edge of the pool as quickly as I could. "I'm going to head back to the school and get this mess handled I'll talk to you guys later."

I could hear the group whispering as I gathered my stuff but I couldn't make out what they were saying. As soon as I got out of the park I sprinted towards the school. It had gotten colder and the sun was starting to set by the time I reached the gates.

I looked at a destroyed courtyard, rocks and boulders everywhere and cracks and craters riddled the area. All the trash cans were piled up and sprayed on the side was (Akira was here). The trash from them all looked like it was strategically placed to make it look worse.

"Care to explain THIS young man?" I turned to see the head master and my aunt standing there.

"Son of a bitch." I mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah OK story is moving fast but the pace is needed to advance the story to where it needs to be and then is when it really starts.**

**Chapter 4: Calamity and Rain.**

"Just what in the hell were you thinking? What could have possibly made you want to do this to the school? Are you trying to get back at us for punishing you?" My aunt Nala looked furious and Headmaster Roku was the same except he was less verbal.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't me! I finished cleaning then I went to the waterpark with Aura, Hope, Sky and Sokka." I leaned against the gate as I tried to make them understand me.

"Don't bring our daughters into this mess." My aunt fumed.

"Just when did you finish with your work Akira?" Roku finally spoke.

"About 1 or so I'm not sure. I was almost done when they came to see what I was up to and then they invited me to go swimming." I decided against raising my voice again seeing as how they just got madder every time I did.

"I told you that you had to clean until you were told you could leave and I don't believe I ever said anything of that nature." Roku slowly stepped towards me.

"Dad calm down!" I looked to my left and saw Aura and Sokka hurrying towards us. "Aunt Ursa told us where we could find him and I thought that since he was done he could come with us."

"Done? Does this look DONE to you?" He held a calm posture but his voice betrayed him. "He vandalized my school, the school our ancestor built."

"Dad he didn't do it, he cleaned up and we all left together, he's been with us all day." Aura stood her ground against her father.

"Silence! Your judgment is obviously clouded by your feelings for this... THIS-" Roku began shouting.

"Mom would've never tried to use something like that against me! Mom would have trusted me!" Aura had fire forming around her arms and legs. She was breathing heavily and tears ran down her cheeks. Roku stopped dead in his tracks and looked away from his daughter.

I heard some more footsteps approaching and I turned to see my brother getting pulled by one arm and one ear, each held by a different woman.

"Roku you idiot stop making my niece cry! Here is the real culprit brother." The woman wore a long red dress and a red pair of high heels. Her black hair was tied in a low ponytail and she wore a small tiara in her hair.

"Ursa what proof do you have that Tenchi did it?" Nala shifted from hip to hip.

"Nala don't do that it's bad for you and because our nephew was bragging about it to his little group of friends that's how we know." The other woman said as she tugged on my brother's ear. She looked familiar and then it hit me, this was my other aunt who I had met briefly the first night after I got to republic city.

"Aunt Kayna (Kay-nuh)?" I said and she glared at me.

"No attitude Akira! I'm not doing this so you two can continue to have your pitiful sibling rivalry, I'm doing it to stop it and prevent more idiotic things from happening." She threw him in-between her and Roku. "Apologize now."

Tenchi groaned and Kayna slapped the back of his head.

"You can't do this to me! I am the Avatar; I'm a reincarnation of your mother!" He bellowed earning him another slap.

"My mother told me exactly how to deal with a pompous ingrate and that's what I'm doing. Now apologize to your Headmaster!" Kayna maintained a stern composure and Tenchi's attitude crumpled.

"I'm sorry Headmaster it won't happen again." Tenchi shot me a glare which didn't go unnoticed by Kayna. She quickly grabbed him and pulled him over to me.

"Now apologize to your brother for trying to get him in a lot of trouble." It looked like she had a vice grip on his shoulder from the look he was making.

"I'm sorry Akira." He managed to whimper. I simply nodded and waved it off and my aunt gave me the same death stare as the first one. I could see my brother's eyes narrow and his mouth form a grin. He moved his foot so slightly that you almost couldn't see it. I quickly stomped my left foot to use my seismic sense and felt a needle thin rock flow through the ground from under me up to me.

I kicked my foot back to arc a fist sized rock over my head to in front of me from behind my back. As it reached my front I punched it towards Tenchi and the sliver of rock he bent made its way from the ground into my planted foot and traveled up my leg.

It all happened in fractions of a second and my rock hit him square it the forehead and he started to drop. Once it connected with him the splinter, which had reached up to my hip, stopped.

Time resumed its normal pace for me and I dropped to my knees from the pain that coursed through my leg and Tenchi crumpled to the floor unconscious. All the adults we dumbfounded by what little of my quick bending they saw that they couldn't move or speak.

"What the hell was that for Akira?" Kayna screamed as she shook herself. "Your brother just apologized and you knock him out?"

I clutched my right leg as a small amount of blood trickled out of the bottom of my shoe. I undid the laces as quick as I could and tore my shoe and sock off. Blood ran heavily from the small hole in the bottom of my foot. My aunt Kayna saw this and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Akira you're bleeding!" She shouted. I tried to feel for the needle in my hip and once I found it I bent it out as fast as I could cause it to tear through my waist. I roared in pain as blood spewed from my waist and my vision blurred.

"Aura call an ambulance now!" I heard Roku shout and as I blinked my eyes he appeared in front of me. "Akira what just happened?"

"I think Tenchi was trying to kill me." I groaned. "He was bending a small sliver of rock up into my leg. I stopped him before it could do more damage but it tore the inside of my leg up pretty bad." I felt my leg start to numb and then I felt searing pain shoot up it.

"Dad they're on their way!" Aura yelled as she ran up to us, I looked at Roku and he sighed.

"Aura I'm going to need you to do something and it's very important that you do it. I'm going to need you to redirect some lightning for me OK?" Roku's voice shook. I could see Aura shake her head and back away. "Aura you can do it, I've taught you all I know and you just have to apply it here. If you don't he may lose the leg."

I looked at Roku's blank face and then to Auras more vivid expression of fear. I groaned as more pain coursed through me.

"Aura please." I managed to say between grunts and groans.

"Ok ok ok I'll do it." Aura bent down next to me and put her hand on my hip as Roku stood up and backed away.

"Everyone stay back, Aura remember you don't control the lightning you are merely redirecting it." Roku started to generate lightning and electricity formed visibly around him. He took a deep breath and released the lightning into my foot. In an instant Aura had redirected it from my body out into the sky and it crackled and boomed.

It felt like, well lightning going up my leg and shooting out of my hip. I nearly lost consciousness from the pain but managed to stay myself. After a moment my leg went completely numb and I started to breathe normally.

"I-I did it." Aura's voice cracked.

"Alright woo go team." I whispered and pumped my fist. I froze and tried to look to either side of me. "Oh shit I'm blind. I can't see anything someone help!" I panicked.

"Akira just open your eyes." Aura sighed. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Oh never mind I can see." I shy grinned and clapped my hands. "Alright time to stand up." I sat up quickly and made it to my feet. "Oh that wasn't so-"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Recovery or Redemption?**

"Wasn't so bad." I sat up and blinked. I looked around and found myself in a hospital room. I turned and swung my feet over the edge of the bed and hopped off only for my legs to give out on me and sprawl me out on the floor. The IV's in my arm pulled the drip bags down and the things that were attached to my hands fell off.

A loud continuous beep sounded and a moment later a nurse busted through the door followed by 3 more.

"A little help please? I need to go to the bathroom." I grinned dumbly. The first nurse let out an annoyed sigh. "What?"

"Don't tell me your one of those idiots who smiles through pain and laughs at anything." She looked very irritated. "If it's worse than it was when you were unconscious spurting nonsense, I will put you back to sleep."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"During surgery when you were under heavy anesthesia you still managed to laugh, cry, and talk mostly nonsensical slurring and mumbles but it got to the point where we had to muzzle you to stop you from distracting the doctor." The nurse glared at me and motioned the other three to pick me up.

"Surgery? What surgery? How long have I been out?" I thought for a moment as the nurses scooped me up and took me to the bathroom.

"It's been what, 2 days since you got here. You almost lost your leg son and with all the burnt flesh the doc had to scrape outta you it's a miracle that you were even able to stumble outta your bed." The older male nurse chuckled as he propped me up while I peed.

"Why does my leg not hurt then? I mean with what you're saying shouldn't I be in immense pain or is it because of pain killers?" I flushed the toilet and leaned over to wash my hands.

"All the nerve endings in your leg are fried son. It's thanks to your little girlfriend and her pops that the doc had a chance to save the leg." He hauled me back to the bed and laid me down again. "If it wasn't for them zapping your leg you would've lost way to much blood."

"My girlfrie- Oh Aura yeah she's not my girlfriend, well she is a girl and a friend but not like that." I laughed. "I'll have to pay them back for that. Hey are either of them here right now?"

"Yes your headmaster asked us to call him when you woke up; he is on his way now." The first nurse said a little more rudely than I would have liked.

"Jolie is just mad that your headmaster blew her off when she tried to flirt with him." The male nurse said as he reattached the things on my hands. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"SIMON!" Jolie shouted to which he chuckled.

"So Simon huh? When can I get out of here?" I reached down and felt my leg.

"Doc said you could go tonight if you had someone take charge of you." Simon grunted as he stood and walked out the door with the other 2 nurses leaving Jolie in my room. I grinned and raised my eyebrows at her.

"Oh shut up." She groaned and rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Hahaha she tried to hit on Roku? Oh shit and he rejected her ha-ha." I struggled to breathe because I was laughing so hard.

"Who was hitting on me?" I looked up at Roku as he walked into my room.

"Oh nothing ha. Hey Roku thanks for saving my leg." I chuckled.

"Akira I'm glad they were able to save your leg but I'm here for a different talk." Roku took a deep breath. "It's about Tenchi."

I shut my mouth and looked away.

"What about him." I huffed.

"We decided to send him to my family in the Fire nation where he could be punished and reformed into an upstanding avatar." Roku sat next to me and sighed.

"Cool whatever so are you here to sign the release papers and get me out of here tonight?" I asked anxiously. Roku shook his head and leaned forward.

"Why do you two hate each other so much? You're brothers for heaven sake, what made you boys like this?" I could see concern in his face.

"That stupid asshole got all sorts of cocky when he found out he was the avatar and everyone cast me aside and only cared about him." I took a deep breath. "The only person that I wanted to show me that I was important was our mother but she was so sick I barely ever got to see her." I felt my tears roll down my cheeks.

I sat there silently crying as Roku hunched over. He shifted his hands quickly.

"Akira didn't Jinora and Kai care for you when they trained you? They would speak so highly of you when they returned. All I would hear from them was how you started off mimicking them while they trained your brother and they saw potential in you so they brought you into the training."

"So what I can't air bend; I'm not the avatar remember, I'm just an earth bender who can't even find any level ground in life." I let my tears fall and leaned the bed so I was sitting. "If you're done could you call my aunt Kayna so she can get me out of here?"

Roku looked like he was about to say something but stood up and walked towards the door. He stopped at it and turned.

"Life isn't about finding even ground, it's about how you use the terrain to your advantage and how well you overcome obstacles." He spoke softly and walked out.

"What does he even know he was born a prince, he probably got anything he ever asked for." I threw the TV remote at the wall and it turned on. I looked at the news and saw the news anchor standing in front of a large fire nation flag.

"I'm standing here with the next ruler of the fire nation Fire Lord Wan; now tell me Wan how does it feel knowing that your older brother and sister stepped down from their birthrights and rejecting ruling over their homeland?" She turned to a young man who wore a deep red robe and long black hair tied in a low pony tail.

"You say it as it they abandoned our country. They both had their own reasons and took it up with our father and he approved on the condition that should I ever need their counsel, their help with anything, they would need to answer my call." His voice sounded much softer than Roku but just as serious.

"What the fuck? Roku was supposed to be the next Fire Lord? Why did he turn an opportunity like that down and Ursa too?" I was so stunned by what I was hearing that I didn't hear someone enter my room until they placed their hand on mine. I jumped a little and turned to look at my aunt Kayna.

"The doctor will be in soon to take your IV's out and tell you what you will have to look forward to in the next few weeks of your recovery." She had a deeply saddend expression on her face but I put no thought into it.

_A little while later._

I sat in the front seat of Kayna's car as she drove me home. The car ride was long and silent so I started to get sleepy. I shook myself and decided to turn on the radio buy my aunt slapped my hand away before I could.

"Now before we get to the house I will set ground rules. Number 1: Anything I say goes no ifs ands or buts. Number 2: You will be respectful at all times no matter who is at my house. Number 3: You will continue your school work and if you fall behind I will find a suitable form of punishment." I could hear her voice crack. "And please just behave and be a good child. The call I got from your mother made me want to mold you into a better man for next time you see her."

She had hit a nerve with that one.

"What the fuck do you mean shape me into a better man? I don't need to-" I shut up as I saw the tears fall from her face. "I'm sorry aunt Kayna, thank you for getting me out of the hospital. I promise I'll try to be {deep breath} a better person."

She did a half smile and turned up the radio which at this point I didn't care for. I ignored it for the rest of the ride and when we got to a house I hadn't seen before, I could see people sitting on the patio talking.

I could see Sky, Hope and Aura sitting with a fourth person who I couldn't really see. As we pulled up I could see Sokka walk out of the house and hurry over to the car. He walked to the trunk as my aunt opened it and he pulled out a wheelchair.

"Aunt Kayna I can use my bending to help me walk I'll be fine." I opened the door and bent up a small cane and leg brace. "See I'm Ok I can do this."

"Nope no earth bending in or around my house." She said flatly and I bent them back into the ground. "Good now get in the wheelchair we are going to celebrate the fact that you will recover just fine."

I must have made a face because it earned me a slap to the shoulder by Hope who had ran up to push my chair.

"You lucked out Akira; you got me, Sky and Aunt Kayna to help take care of you." She chuckled as she wheeled me into the house.

"Wait why are you here aren't you living with your mom?" I asked remembering that I was living with Aunt Nala and Hope along with Tenchi.

"I moved in here with Sky and Aunt Kayna so Sky could tutor me whenever I needed it." She sighed. "Also my mom blames herself for not being able to do anything; she basically made me come here because she is going to go on a rediscovery trip, whatever that means."

"Oh I just half expected to go back and live with just you two until I could take care of myself." I sighed. 'Trouble follows me like I'm going out of style.' I thought and shook my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Recalling the Past.**

I rubbed my numb leg as I laid back in the hammock. "It's been 6 years since I messed up my leg and now this happens and to the same leg no less." I thought out loud and looked up at the stars.

"How?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sky sliding a chair next to me and curling up into it.

"How what?"

"How did you hurt your leg in the first place? The first day we met I could tell you had hurt it before and also you we covered in bandages that day as well come on tell me." Sky tucked her arms inside of her jacket and crossed her legs while facing me.

"Oh yeah that's right. Yeah a couple days before we came to republic city I was trying to perfect new Lava bending move and it totally backfired" I chuckled and remembered back.

"Wait you can Lava bend?" Sky sounded shocked and I tilted my head.

"Yeah you didn't know? I can metal bend as well." I laughed. Her deadpan expression brought me to a stop.

"No I didn't, no one did. That's so crazy you can perform two of the rarest types of earth bending and you've been keeping that a secret?" She shifted in her chair.

"Well I wasn't trying to I just thought everyone already knew and they just didn't care. In Zaofu metal bending is common but Lava bending is still pretty rare though so I could see why no one knew."

Sky got up from the chair and took the hammock next to me just as Hope appeared in the doorway.

"Hey dinner will be ready soon so come on in in a little bit." Hope hollered and she started to turn back inside.

"Sis wait come here Akira was about to tell me a really interesting story and I think you might want to hear it!" Sky yelled and swung herself side to side.

"Ok just give me a minute Aura and Sokka are supposed to be here soon so wait for us." Hope hurried inside and I waited patiently looking up at the moon. A couple minutes passed before Hope came outside again but this time she had Aura and Sokka with her.

"Yeah apparently it's supposed to be a really interesting story, well enough for Sky to be so excited about it." Hope was saying to them.

"Oh yeah? Well if Sky is that excited how can I say no?" Aura sprinted and managed to slip herself into the hammock with me, and positioned herself opposite of me with her feet digging into my right armpit, as Hope jumped into Sky's. Sokka took the open chair and they all leaned in more.

"Come on Akira tell them!" Sky almost shouted.

"Well first of all the obvious is that I can metal bend seeing as who my family is and where I am from and secondly I can Lava bend." I moved Aura's feet from my armpit onto my chest. The whole group let out a long OOOOHHH.

"Roll that back a second, you can lava bend?" Aura accidentally pressed her heel into my chest and I winced. "Oh sorry."

"Yeah I actually learned one day while I snuck up on my dad while he was practicing it. I got too close and some lava splashed towards me and I guess instinctively I knew what to do and I bent it away from me." I pushed on Aura's feet as she kept digging them into my chest. She curled them back before she hopped out of the hammock and slipped back into it but this time she laid her head on my shoulder.

"How old were you when you did it?" Sky looked like she was shivering and Hope wrapped her arm around her sister.

"I think it was a couple days before I turned 5 which was probably why my dad left us. It's a monstrous skill and I know from personally experience how dangerous it is." I scratched at a small fading patch of scar tissue on my neck.

"That's crazy... We all have a special sub-type of bending." Sky was shaking more now and her voice cracked. "Sokka's flight, Aura's lightning, Hope's combustion and my blood bending."

The group went silent and I thought for a moment.

"Wait wasn't blood bending outlawed a long time ago?" I shifted a little to get Aura's hair out of my face. "And I thought it was passed from parent to child."

"Yeah it is and in almost all cases it is but sometimes individuals who are born with an extremely high water bending potential can learn it easily." Hope cradled her sister as tears fell silently from Sky's face.

"Sky hates her blood bending; she found she had it a couple years ago while we were messing around at the water park. We were running from her and she just tried to get us to stop and boom blood bending." Aura did an over exaggerated gesture and turned over so she laid on her side.

Sokka stood up and walked over to Hope and Sky and picked up the latter. He carried her inside and Hope followed them in.

"I really hope she doesn't shut down again." Aura groaned. "She was doing so well too; it's been a couple months since her last episode and that was one of the worst ones she has ever had."

"Episodes? Shut down? What are you talking about Aura, fill me in here." I shifted and pulled my right knee my chest.

"She closes herself off to the world. She starts to feel like she shouldn't exist because of her abilities. It had gotten so bad a while back she tried to kill herself." Aura curled up and turned towards me more.

"I was wondering why she was so excited to learn that I can lava bend, but I just thought that it was because it's rare." I turned away from Aura and swung my legs off of the hammock. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

Aura grabbed my arm. "It won't do any good the only person that can get her to talk is Sokka and it still takes a couple days."

"I've gotta try Aura, it's my fault now." I pulled my wheelchair over to me with my bending and sat myself in it. I rolled to the door and bent up a small ramp to get over the steps. I went passed the kitchen and saw my aunt Kayna sitting at the table crying, I kept rolling to the room Hope and Sky shared.

Hope sat curled up outside the door sniffling. I stopped just a foot before her.

"Hope, I'm sorry I didn't know, I just thought she was curious because lava bending is rare but I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." I slid myself out of my wheel chair and scooted over to her. "It's going to be OK Hope I'm gonna try and talk to her."

I sighed and wrapped my arm around her. 'At least I hope so.'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the break again a lot of stuff has been happening at my job so here you go. Enjoy and if you do follow it.**

**Chapter 7: Breakdown.**

I opened my eyes as I felt myself fall backwards and with a sudden thud I saw myself looking up at Sokka.

"Hey how's she doin?" I groaned and sat myself back up.

"It's been almost 5 hours of non-stop crying and she hasn't passed out yet. I'm really surprised usually she cries herself asleep in an hour tops." Sokka looked extremely exhausted and wobbled with every step as he headed towards the kitchen.

I looked to my right but no one was there, before I could ask I heard Kayna from the kitchen.

"Aura took her into the living room, we tried to move you but you wouldn't budge." Her voice was raspy and she coughed.

"It's going to be alright aunt Kayna you've got my word, I'll make sure of it." I grunted as I forced myself to my feet and struggled to maintain my balance. One leg at a time I forced myself to step as I tried to keep my right knee from giving out on me.

I looked into the room and followed the crying till I found Sky curled up on the corner of the bottom bunk. As I made it to the bunks my legs gave out on me and I hit the floor with a horrible crack followed by a loud pop.

I sat on the floor and sighed. "And I just rolled my ankle and probably broke my foot. Good thing the nerves are still fried." I chuckled then looked back towards the bed only to see Sky reaching for me.

"Akira your leg!" She shouted. "MOM CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

I looked at her worried face and smiled. "Finally you stopped crying that's good." I could see her expression change to one of confusion.

"What are you-" She stopped herself and wiped her eyes. "You idiot! Did you do that just so I would stop?" She lifted her fist like she was going to hit me.

I heard footsteps and someone slam into the door frame. I looked back to see a stunned Sokka and Kayna.

"It wasn't how I meant to do it but I got her to stop crying." I rubbed the back of my head and sighed. "And I'm pretty sure I broke my foot and dislocated my ankle."

I sat there with my leg propped up as we waited for the ambulance to come. I was content with staying silent because I had four women who were all but furious with me and Sokka kept his distance from the living room.

"You reckless dumbass." Aura mumbled.

"Complete moron." Hope growled.

"Idiot." Kayna said flatly.

"Stupid." Sky laughed.

"There were better ways for you to get to her but nope you had to try and walk on your own. Your wheelchair was barely a foot outside the door." Aura leaned in and poked my chest. Hope flicked my forehead and Kayna sighed.

"At least Sky is feeling better right." Sokka pitched in from the dining room table.

"You shut up." Kayna, Aura and Hope all shouted.

"He's right though, I'm doing much better now I don't feel depressed, and right now I'm just angry. Cause someone lacks proper thought processing and is stubborn as a polar bear dog." Sky leaned back on the couch and stared at me.

I felt like I was burning alive with how intense their stares were. I tried my best to ignore them for the moment and I looked over to where Sokka was and gave him a pleading look. He shook his head and hurried out of my line of sight.

'Oh that traitor.' I thought and looked back at my foot which had swelled up and was starting to turn purple. "Shit that looks bad." I thought aloud.

"Bad? No that looks horrible! We were going to do so quick healing before we drove you to the hospital but when I called the hospital they told me not to do anything except keep the leg elevated and wait for them." Kayna looked like she was about to explode.

"Aunt Kayna don't worry I can't even feel it so it's not even a big-" I stopped as she shot me an even more intense look. "I uh mean yeah I'm so stupid my wheelchair was right there and uh." I looked down and chuckled.

I heard a knock at the door and went to stand up to get it.

"Don't you even think about it!" Kayna snapped at me and hurried to the door.

"Oh right for a second I forgot about my leg." I looked at Aura who huffed and glared.

I looked back at my aunt and the two people who came in the house and smiled.

"Simon! Hey I thought you were just a nurse I didn't know you were allowed to come on ambulance calls." I perked up then quieted down. "Jolie's not here too is she?"

Simon laughed and leaned down to lift me onto a stretcher. "No son she aint and we are a little under staffed at the moment and I am a trained EMT as well as a nurse." He sat me on the cart and repositioned my leg. He took a look at my ankle and grabbed it and twisted sharply. I felt and heard a gruesome pop and everyone froze.

There was silence for a couple seconds after that before anyone spoke. I was the first one to break the silence. "OK I almost felt everything on that ha-ha. I could feel my ankle pop back into place, hell everyone heard it but I mean I almost actually felt it."

"Yup and that's another reason why they sent me because I gots the magic hands son." Simon laughed and wheeled me out without another word. Everyone else except the other person that Simon came in with was still froze in place. They slid me into the back of the ambulance and were about to shut the doors when Aura appeared and jumped in with me. Simon smiled and shut the doors.

_A short awkwardly silent trip later._

"Not even two days and you are already back in here?"

"Well hey to you too Jolie." I snickered. "Sorry but Roku can't make it today." I said with a laugh. She looked at me as if I had just slapped her and motioned for Simon to wheel me into a room. Once the door shut we both busted up laughing while Aura stood very confused.

"What does my dad have to do with that nurse?" She said skeptically as she walked to the chair next to the window and looked out at the rain.

"Not a damn thing darlin and that's what's so damn funny about it." Simon laughed even harder. It was a couple minutes before we calmed down and right as we stopped laughing the door opened and a young woman in a white lab coat stepped in.

"Hey Suki how's it going?" He grinned.

"Well getting called in at 3 in the morning on my day off isn't something I'm too fond of but when they told me it was him again I couldn't say no. Damn that Roku and his stupid favors. He'll be buying my lunch for the next week for this." The doctor looked like she was about to fall asleep at any moment. "Simon could you-"

"Say no more Suki I got you just give me a moment." He said with a smile and hurried out of the room. She walked over to the chair Simon was sitting in and sat down. She looked at me with a blank expression and sighed.

"I can't believe it. I fixed you up almost good as new not even a week ago and now... Ugh." She grabbed my foot and started to squeeze here and there feeling for where I broke it. "Ah there it is, feels like a clean break just above the arch of the foot."

"You can tell just by squeezing my foot? I thought I had to get an x-ray or something." I leaned forward. "What's your secret?" I whispered.

"Well for starters steep drop from one part of the bone to the next is a dead giveaway and the fact that the bone is pushing out on your skin." She raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Let me guess you thought I had some super healing power or something?"

I nodded and sat back looking down at my leg. "So it's going to be alright?"

"As long as you don't do anything stupid and hurt yourself again." Suki grabbed my foot and reset my bone with a crack. "This time we are going to put a cast on your whole leg and reinforce it with some metal."

"That probably won't stop him." Aura spoke up from the window. "He cares too much about other people he didn't even care that he messed his leg up again because he was trying to make sure his cousin wasn't going to hurt herself again."

Suki perked up and glared at me. "First of all, just don't be an idiot. Second you can still help people and third why was she planning on hurting herself."

Aura turned back to the window and I pulled at my shirt collar and scratched my scar. "It's pretty complicated." Suki just glared even harder. The door opened and Simon handed Suki her coffee.

"What's goin on in here now?" He swung an extra chair to the edge of my bed and sat resting his arms on the back again.

"Akira was just about to tell me why his cousin was planning on hurting herself, RIGHT?" She raised her voice at the end and I gulped.

"Oh that's what this is about? Don't you worry I'll have a talk with her about the blood bending and what not." As soon as Simon said that everyone froze and looked at him. "What you didn't think that I couldn't sense her blood bending power as a blood bender myself?"


End file.
